jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Stephane Koenig
Stephane Koenig (born 1966) is a English game designer, producer, programmer and development director. Stephane is known for the worker at King Of The Jungle, Ltd. and Unique Development Studios for having any designer to titles developed their platformation games: Agent Armstrong, B-Movie, Galaga: Destination Earth, Championship Manager Quiz, Futurama Career Stephane Koenig was originally worked at Barclays Bank US was came Consultant with period to 3 years pass, before he moved to Vivid Image, Ltd. with Lead producer of game development to the United Kingdom. Since left the Vivid Image, Ltd. Stephane Koenig its founded of King Of The Jungle, Ltd. has talent of the british independent game development with their of British guy designer of game team developed. His first game produced of Agent Armstrong (1997), platform style was also to similarity game from Contra and Metal Slug. And even he developed next another game titled: Invasion From Beyond (1998), which was an contains negotiated managed publisher next personally with Namco, Ltd. also acquired to King Of The Jungle, Ltd. developed for pure action arcade to 3D space shooter is Galaga: Destination Earth (working title: Galaga 2000). Stephane Koenig went the lead producer has changing to managed director for requried to Unique Development Studios from swedish game developer, even the took them of over from the previous that originally from Jolyon Myers lead art tries to new game title: Explosion Royale. it went the game development dropped for reason is lacked of development as fully tried to new projected that there Koenig not pass to finished any Tech Demo of Explosion Royale game, Koenig that went also to the last game title produced for racing game: GrooveRider: Slot Car Thunder. King Of The Jungle, Ltd. its the final managed management that responsible from the financial issues and production studio problem have ran out of the ideas and even response to impressed by British guy KOTJ team should to left their studio and full force being production game company has closed it doors. Koenig left the King Of The Jungle, Ltd. after bring shut down company. He also moved to Unique Development Studios for development director to Futurama game its based upon from the Futurama TV series. involved each any precious to remains their KOTJ games is already bring produced able to stated has game report lessly to new subject. The same months several couples of Futurama game is now released. His last development game designer and director appear to Futurama game from developer to Unique Development Studio. Another the company is under offered have to bankrupt ranging has loss to enough of financial difficult issues of way matter. Koenig left the UDS after swedish game development studio went to another shut down before King of the Jungle, Ltd. was shutting down. Koenig has retired to game designer, development director, He moved to somewhere at company that went moved to department at worker to Department X, Inc. and Mobile Nations. Koenig is became to Chief Revenue Hacker to experiment from their to great thing known of department operated worked at Mobile Nations. Personal life Stephane Koenig is currently worked to Mobile Nations which he has Chief Revenue Hacker to tracked of system running that response. Games Game developed from Vivid Image, Ltd. Game developed from King Of The Jungle, Ltd. Game developed from Unique Development Studios References * PS1 - B-Movie: Invasion from Beyond (German) - Mission 19 - GRAND FINALE External links *Stephane Koenig on MobyGames *Stephane Koenig on LinkedIn